biszkopt_oc_wikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Infinity
The Infinity (wcześniej Endless) jest jednym z przeciwników Braci Kolorów. The Infinity zaczął w swoją przygodę w Fantasy Void, gdzie użyczając ciało demonowi, który go opętał pomagał mu rosnąć w siłę. Demon jest także znany jako ten, który zaatakował Red'a. The Infinity sam w sobie jest bardzo silny i bez władzy demona, który uciekł dzięki pomocy White'a jest jednym z najsilniejszych. Ma on moc iluzji, tworzenia zatrutej korupcji oraz korupcyjnych bomb atomowych niszczących wszystko oprócz tego, co The Infinity chce. Ma on także moc łączenia broni, co pozwala mu na posiadanie jednej broni, która dodaną ma siłę oraz rzeczy z innej której tylko The Infinity zachce nie ważne czy to coś innego niż broń, którą wybrał The Infinity. Tak właśnie powstała broń, którą The Infinity nazwał I .T.A. albo inaczej ,,Infinity Toxic Abomination''. Jest on także odporny na większość rzeczy takich jak płomienie piekła albo nawet kontrola umysłu. Co ciekawe The Infinity nie jest osobą, tylko istniejącą w stworzonym przez siebie duszą, która nie ma prawa żyć. Wcześniej wspomniana ,,zatruta korupcja'' to zamiana wszystkiego co otacza w nie żyjącą ziemie... The Infinity zamienia wszystko wokół siebię nie w normalny świat, a w swój świat. Po kolei niszczy oraz zatruwa w tym samym momencie światy i wszystko co tam żyje zamienia się w nie żyjące chodzące zatrute istoty, a całe wszystko istniejące zamienia się w zatrucie. Gdy rzecz, która nie jest zatruta wejdzie na taką ziemię, to przy chwili szczęścia zginie, albo przy nie szczęściu zamieni się w zatrutą istotę, która nie może kontrolować swojego ciała i będzie zatruwać wszystko na swojej drodze. The Infinity używa ataków przypominających meteoryty, gwiazdy oraz fale uderzeniowe, które mogą zatruwać pobliskie kreatury i miejsca. The Infinity ma także swoją formę ,,void''. Jest ona znana głównie ze swojego czerwonego uśmiechu na środku swojej twarzy i świecących, czerwonych jak krew oczu. Ta forma była na razie raz poznana przez walkę The Infinity'a i White'a w Null Void, gdy podczas pokonania The Infinity zamiast teleportacji gdzie indziej został wchłonięty przez specjalną czarną dziurę stworzoną przez niego, po czym ją zaabsorbował i spowodował, że jedyne rzeczy które można było widać to uśmiech i oczy. Nie można prawie go było trafić, ale jednak White wygrał. Ma on wtedy te same moce, oprócz tego, że poprzednie są trochę osłabione, ale za to ma moce tworzenia pocisków z czarnej dziury oraz innych podobnych rzeczy. The Infinity w tej formie czerpie moc z ciemności, która go otacza. Im ciemniej, tym bardziej potężny jest The Infinity w tej formie. The Infinity w swojej formie Ultra Toxic pojawił się jeden raz po absorbacji 90% zatrutych światów przy ostatnich chwilach, gdy już miał umrzeć z rąk Violet'a i Red'a. Podczas absorbacji wszystkie 90% światów zostały odtrute (chociaż w krótkim czasie znowu zatrute). Ta forma może strzelać bombami zatrucia atomowego z czarnej dziury symbolizującej otwarte usta na środku ciała oraz strzelać laserami zatrucia. Pokonał wtedy Violet'a i Red'a nawet jeśli ucierpiał na tym bardzo. Niestety White w tym czasie znienacka uderzył The Infinity'a prosto w jego 4 punkty, które muszą być zniszczone by z forma się rozpadła i by The Infinity wrócił do swojej normalnej formy. Ostatkiem sił The Infinity przeteleportował się do innego świata i uciekł. Ta forma jest bardzo silna, ale The Infinity zamienił się w nią gdy prawie umarł co sprawiło, że była gigantycznie słabsza. The Infinity ma długą i zawiłą historię bardzo dobrze i świetnie skróconą oraz opisaną tutaj (przestarzałe!! nie czytać!!). Dobrą historią może być także to, że The Infinity często robi najazdy na światy, których jakąś siłą nie może zarazić (przede wszystkim świat Braci Kolorów). Wszystkie historię by zajęły pięć razy tyle, ile jest napisane na górze, więc ich nie piszę (może nawet więcej). The Infinity ma swoją formę 100%. Nie została jeszcze nigdy użyta lub ujawniona. Ta forma jest bardzo specjalna. By The Infinity zamienił się w nią musi absorbować wszystkie zainfekowane światy, użyć specjalnego kryształu nieskończoności posiadanego tylko przez jego samego i tylko jednego oraz użycie Ultrainbow, czyli specjalnej latającej kuli którą zostawia The Rainbow po pokonaniu. Po wszystkim tym zrobionym The Infinity może zamienić się w Everform. The Infinity w tej formie robi duży pokój cały w 100-procentowej czerni i może robić wszystko co mógł w poprzednich formach. Jego głównym wyglądem jest na samym środku ściany czarnego pokoju oko koloru nieskończoności. Gdy oko się zamknie pojawi się na innej ścianie. Może tych oczu tworzyć nieskończoność na ścianach. Każde oko może strzelać laserem który zabija wszystko jednym strzałem. Laser po wystrzeleniu tworzy kulki wylatujące z lasera. The Infinity w tej formie cały świat się chwieje i jest na skraju zniszczenia. Gdy The Infinity wygra, cały świat zapadnie w całkowitej ciemności i wszystko stanie się nieskończonością bez wyjątków i na zawsze. W tej formie nie jest to wiadome czy The Infinity jeszcze chociaż jest istotą żyjącą. Wiele o jego istnieniu, atakach lub wszystkim nie jest wiadome i znane, więc wiele tutaj rzeczy mogą być zmieniane z czasem.